Sarah Blackwell: A Harry potter Fanfiction
by CircleSeriesFanatic
Summary: Sarah comes from a family of Christians. On one mysterious day in August a letter is placed on her lap by an owl. it is an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Sarah's parents flip out an say she cannot attend. but Sarah runs away from home.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat in her room staring aimlessly at the wall. She had confined herself to the room a day earlier, when her parents had lashed out at her.  
Sarah had gone outside to watch the sunset when an owl had swooped down, and dropped a letter onto her lap. She had nearly shrieked in fright. "Goodness!" she had said allowed.  
"What is that?" Her mother had said exiting the back door.  
"I am not sure. It literally fell from the sky seconds ago." my initial surprise had gone away. It was replaced with curiosity.  
I picked up the envelope up from my lap and pulled it open. A voice came forth from the letter. "Dear Sarah Blackwell, you have been accepted to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
Sarah sat there, speechless. She read it to herself again, and again. Her mother finally snatched it from her, as she herself was curious of what the small paper contained.  
Reading it again, to be sure what she just read, Sarah's mother's jaw dropped. "George, could you come in here?" she shouted down the hallway, in shock.  
"Coming Selene, what was it you wanted me to see?" he asked, as he entered the room. Sarah's mother shoved the note at her father, and he too read the letter to himself. Once he put the letter down, Sarah could see the anger in his face.  
Sarah didn't take notice, for she was too busy thinking of this "magical" place... she felt special, and wanted to know more. But things soon changed, for Sarah's father started bellowing loudly at her, "No, no absolutely not. We will not have our daughter, be a witch. We will not allow this." Sarah's parents were Christian, so they were automatically offended deeply by this letter, and that their daughter was supposedly a "witch."  
Sarah got up from where she sat, and went back into her room. She sat there, on her bed. Crying, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "The one thing that makes me special... they take it away from me." Her parents seemed to have there mind set. They wouldn't let her go, maybe she wouldn't have to tell them... Maybe she could go on her own. As much of a stupid idea it seemed, the more she thought about it she wanted to go.  
Late at night, the day later, Sarah went to find the letter that her parents had set down outside. She wanted to know more about this, "wizardry", and she wasn't going to find out anything here. She read the letter again, it listed her basic essentials she needed for school. She stuffed the paper in her pocket, went into her room and packed her bags. Within an hour she set off.  
Soon, Sarah realized she was alone. She had no directions to get to the place she had to get these things on her list. If she went to a simple General Store, they'd think she was absolutely bonkers. But as she looked into the darkness, she heard noise behind her. Once she turned around there was a giant, black bus that stood there, blowing off steam from the back.  
The bus sat there. It seemed ominous. Now what type of bus would be out at this time of night? Sarah wondered. Her thought was soon answered when The doors opened. A man stood inside.  
"Hello, Missy! My name is Stan Shunpike. And this is the Knight bus!" The man, whose name was Stan Shunpike said.  
"H-Hello, My name is Sarah. But I am not going to say my last name. I was taught not to talk to strangers." The man looked at Sarah.  
"But I can assure you, Missy. I am a stranger to you but really. Your not a stranger to the wizard world." Sarah gasped. This man was a wizard?  
"You're a wizard?" Sarah said quizzically.  
"I am not sure?" Sarah stared at the man dumbfounded.  
"How could you not be sure about if your a wizard or not?" Sarah said.  
"I did not attend Hogwarts if that's what ya mean?" Sarah looked into to bus studying it.  
She sighed deeply and said, "Mr. Shunpike, do you know of a place where I can get the items on this list?" she pulled the letter from her pant pocket and showed The man.  
"Why of course I know where you can get this stuff. I can take you there!" Stan said happily. She looked at the man, studying him. She finally came to the conclusion that he must have been dropped on the head when he was younger.  
"Where would there be?" Sarah asked.  
"Well, Daigon Alley, of course!" he said this like she should know this.  
"And you can take me to this, Diagon Alley?" Sarah asked inquisitively.  
"Isn't that what I just said, what a minute ago?" Stan Said. "You must suffer from slight memory loss. Hey what did you say your name was?"  
"I wouldn't be the only one." she mumbled under her breath. "My name is Sarah."  
"Well it is mighty nice to me ya Sarah." Stan was quite something.  
"Come on. Don't stand there out in the cold where murderers will grab you."  
Sarah Stepped into the bus quickly. Murderers were not common in this area. But when someone mentioned a murderer, you always took caution.  
"I am sorry. I cannot pay you." Sarah said as politely as she could.  
"Don't get yer knickers in a bunch. This ride is free of charge. I can tell that you are not accustomed the wizard world, yet."  
"Thank you, sir." Sarah sighed loudly.  
"Don't mention it." Stan said in a nice way. "No really do not mention it."  
"I will not, though I am not sure who I would tell. Anyone I would tell would have me committed to the loony bin."  
"At ten years old? They would most likely say 'Go play Witches and Wizards somewhere else.'" Stan said Matter of factly. "I would sit down. And hold on tight." Sarah looked at Stan. A little man seemed to come from nowhere. Or maybe he had been there the whole time, and she was just now noticing him. "Oh this is Ernie, the driver."  
"Hello Ernie," Sarah said. Ernie didn't acknowledge her in anyway. He only put his toe to the pedal. The bus shot forwards. "Oh gosh!" Sarah exclaimed.  
The bus moved quicker than lightning can strike a metal pole. Sarah was stuck against her seat. She held onto the pole that sat erect in front of her. If she had not been holding onto it, she may have gone flying about.  
"Sarah!" Stan yelled.  
"What?" I shrieked.  
"Whoa there is no need for shrieking." Stan said loudly. "You can let go now. We're at the entrance to Diagon Alley."  
"What? So quick?" Sarah said, though the bus had been speeding so fast it was no wonder that they had made it so quickly.  
"Yep!" Sarah could tell Stan was proud of the Knight Bus.  
"I have not actually figured out what to do."  
"Sarah, you should just stay in the Inn. You can't even go into Diagon Alley at night anyways." Stan said.  
"But I don't even have any money." Stan fished around in his pocket for a second. His hand came out, holding a little bag, emblazoned with a Griffith.  
"Here. Take this, it's some money for you to use." Stan said.  
"No I couldn't possibly."  
"I insist. It's not like I need it. So many people ride the Knight Bus that I could make this salary within a day or two."  
"I really can't."  
"Take it!" Stan said forcefully.  
Sarah reached forward and took the bag. "Thank You, Stanley. You have been most kind to me. I hope I get to see you again sometime."  
"It was nice to meet such a nice girl." Stan said nicely. He opened the door for her to step outside. So she did.  
"Oh Stan—" but her voice trailed off when she noticed the Knight Bus had disappeared. Sarah turned around and walked into a building.  
When the door closed behind her every eye in the building, which wasn't many turned to look at her. Her face turned bright red. "Excuse me. Is this the inn?" She said to get the eyes of her, but that only made them stare more.  
"Yes, Missy, but I'm not sure what a child like you would need here." a man who looked like a giant covered in hair, said  
"Well, Stan Shunpike from the Knight Bus said this is where I am supposed to go." Sarah said shakily. "Is that right?"  
"Yeah." The same man said. "Yer a little young to be here, aren't ya?"  
"I guess. But I ran away from home, because my parents said that I couldn't go to Hogwarts." When she said Hogwarts every eye turned back to her, and conversation seized.  
"Did you just say Hogwarts?" The man said.  
"Y-yes?" Sarah said quietly.  
"You do not seem to sure about that." the man said.  
"Yes I said Hogwarts." Sarah had found her confidence.  
"Now that's better. My name is Hagrid." That was a peculiar name. "What is your name?"  
"My name is Sarah." she said.  
Looking at Hagrid, she was easily frightened. He was tall, she only went to about mid arms length to him at the most. He looked like he could crush her. " Oh don' worry ma'am. I wouln't hur' yer, i wouln' even hur' a fly. Now, ye was sayin that ye need to get ter Diagon Alley? I can take ye there tomorrow if ye'd like." Sarah nodded her head as the giant spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah had paid for her room, and gone upstairs. Everything was so new to her, and she was anxious about going to a school, with magic. She wondered if her parents even noticed she was missing yet, that night she hadn't slept very well.  
When she got up the next morning, she went downstairs and saw Hagrid waiting for her. "Mornin Sarah, how'd ye sleep?" he asked her, joyfully.  
"Alright," Sarah replied, she was horribly sleepy, and she resisted the urge to rub her eyes. She followed Hagrid to a brick wall, and then it magically opened. To Sarah's amazement, there was an alley full of people, all with magical creatures, magical toys, and witches and wizards waving around wands.  
"Whoah." Sarah said under her breath. She was astonished, and with that, she and Hagrid walked to a bank. On the front, in big gold letters were, "Gringotts Bank" They walked inside and waited.  
"What's ye last name Sarah?" Hagrid questioned her, as they waited in line.  
"Blackwell." Sarah answered quickly. She was amazed by the goblins working here, she had never seen one before.  
"Come with me!" A goblin behind the desk said in a gravelly voice. Hagrid and Sarah both walked after the Goblin. They walked for a little while, and then came upon an elevator. "Step in, and be careful."  
Sarah tripped when she was getting in, despite her cautious stature. "Be careful, Sarah." Hagrid whispered.  
"Sorry." Sarah said, though she wasn't sure what for. The Goblin pushed a button and the elevator began to descend. Everyone in the elevator was silent. The elevator descended for what seemed like a lifetime. Suddenly, the elevator stopped descending, and began to move forwards. "Whoa!" Sarah said, quite loudly

Both Hagrid, and the little goblin stared at Sarah. It felt almost as if they were thinking _Wow she is quite something. She said whoa to that?_ She could almost feel their silent giggles.

While Sarah worried about what Hagrid was thinking of her, she didn't notice the elevator stop moving. "Here we are. Miss." The goblin said gruffly. He slid the door opened and wobbled out. "Blackwell, you said?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Blackwell." Sarah said politely.

"Come this way." The Goblin said, walking to the left. Hagrid and Sarah both followed. The trio walked down a lone hallway, which turned out to be an entrance to something.

The goblin pulled out a little slip of paper. On the paper must have been a pass code, because he began to twist the pad lock. After entering three numbers the lock clicked. The door opened just a crack.

Sarah gasped at the contents inside. Inside the safe lay jewels; nay, more than that, rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and coins. The coins were in all different colors.

"That is a mighty lot of money." Hagrid exclaimed loudly. Sarah looked to Hagrid and realized that his mouth was hanging open widely. She realized a second later that hers, too, was hanging open wide.

"Where in heck did all this money come from?" Sarah said breathily. She took off into the safe to pick a bit of the contents up.

"Who are your parents?" Hagrid said. Sarah looked up from, where she stood.

"My parents are the farthest things from wizards." Sarah said in a matter of fact voice.

"Hmm... Are you sure we have the right safe?" Hagrid was looking at the goblin, who looked very offended.

"Are you saying I made a mistake?" The goblin spoke angrily.

"No! I would never." Hagrid spoke Goblin, and then spoke to Sarah. "Sarah, how much are you going to withdraw?"

"Just enough money, for the supplies I need." Sarah said looking at the money.

"Hagrid looked at the Goblin and said, "Burt we'll be withdrawing today."

"Grab what you want." The Goblin said while walking out.

"Sarah, I am going to give ye a wee lesson." Hagrid said, picking up a gold, silver, and bronze coin. "This," He said holding up the gold, "Is a galleon. This," He held up the silver coin. "Is a sickle. And this is a knut." He said, holding up the bronze coin.

"The Galleon is worth the most. The sickle is worth a little less than that. And the Knut is worth a little more than a penny would in the United States."

"Okay, lets see if I can get this right. The Galleon is the gold coin and worth the most. The Sickle is the silver and worth a little less than the Galleon. And lastly, the Knut is worth a little more than a penny? Is that right?"

"Yes, that's it." Hagrid said happily, "Now I believe you need about twenty Knut's, forty Sickles, and sixty Galleons." Sarah collected the amount Hagrid had said to collect.

The two were soon leaving Gringotts Bank. "Sarah, can I have a look at your supply list?" Hagrid said. Sarah pulled the paper from her jean pocket, and handed it to Hagrid.

The letter stated:

_Uniform_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain Pointed Hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please Note that all students clothes should carry name tags._

_Books_

_The Standard book of spells (grade 1) by Maranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Aresenuis Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter size 2)_

_1 Set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 Set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl or a Cat or a Toad_

_**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks**_

Hagrid harrumphed. "Sarah, go to Madam Malkins Robe shop and get fitted for your robes." Hagrid said. He looked down at Sarah and realized she had absolutely no idea where the robe shop was. "Oh! Madam Malkins is down that way. It's on the left."


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS CHAPTER THREE I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT?**

**Chapter 3**

Sarah rushed down the narrow street searching for Madam Malkins Robe shop. She walked down the street passing all the shops she needed to go into, until she saw the Robe shop.

She walked into the shop. A bell rang lightly overhead. Sarah looked for someone in the shop that could help her, but seeing none she walked deeper into the shop.

"Hello," a woman said from behind Sarah. "My name is Madam Malkin. Would you like some help?"

"Yes, I need to get a robe?" Madam Malkin looked at Sarah with bright happy eyes.

"I would be happy to help you! Come with me." The woman said. Sarah followed the woman to a little platform. "Step up here. Oh gosh, I forgot to ask what your name was."

"My name is Sarah Blackwell." Sarah said. She felt as if her name was being worn out. She had told so many people her name.

"That name sounds mighty familiar." The woman said as she pulled fabric out.

"I don't know why. Both my parents are not wizards." Sarah said confused.

"Ah. So you are Muggle born?" Madam Malkin said.

"Yes I guess." Sarah said, though she seriously had no idea what a Muggle was.

"Let me see." The woman said, as she put the fabric over her shoulders. Madam Malkin began to measure Sarah. She worked for at least an hour.

At the end of that hour, Sarah had three robes. "There you are," Madam Malkin said enthusiastically. "That will be three Galleons."

"Yes Ma'am." Sarah fished out three galleons from her heavy pockets. She handed them to Madam Malkin and said. "Thanks so much for being so kind to me. Have a wonderful day." And with that she left the building.

As Sarah walked from the building she ran into a boy, she knocked him to the ground. Sarah looked down to see who she had pushed to the ground. It was a boy, and he was quite attractive. He had dark hair, almost black, that fell just a little over his eyes. What Sarah could see of his eyes was, beautiful, to say the least. They were emerald green, which was a magnificent color.

"I am so sorry." Sarah stammered.

"Don't worry about it, it was highly my fault." The boy said.

"No, I was not looking and I barreled into you." Sarah said loudly. The boys face became amused.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Albus." The boy said, as he extended a hand. "Albus Potter."

"Hello, Albus. My name is Sarah Blackwell. I am still very sorry for barreling into you." Sarah said apologetically.

"Albus! You cannot go running off like that!" A man, whom Sarah guessed was the boy"s father, said.

"I am sorry Father. I let my excitement get a hold on me." Albus said.

"Who is this?" The man said.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Blackwell." Sarah said to the man. He looked as if he had been through a lot in his lifetime, the understatement of the century.

"Hello, Sarah. I am Harry Potter." Albus' father said. Albus was looking at Sarah, almost as if he was expecting Sarah to say something.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. It was very nice to meet you, but I must go find Hagrid."

"Hagrid is here?" Harry Potter exclaimed.

"Yes. I just do not know where he went to."

"I will help you find him. Hagrid was and is a very close friend of mine," Harry said.

"Dad, I need to get my robes." Albus said.

"Oh yes. I am sorry. Here," Harry said grabbing three Galleons form his coat. "Pay for your robes with this. I will be back to get you within the hour." Harry strutted out of the building with Sarah close on his heels.

Sarah and Mr. Potter had only been walking a short time when the large form of Hagrid came into view. Sarah looked at this Harry Potter person, and saw excitement on his face. "HAGRID!" Mr. Potter yelled.

Hagrid's big form turned to see what the ruckus was. When he saw Harry his face brightened by at least, six shades. Sarah would have kept walking towards the two men, but she decided she didn't want to ruin their excitement.

Sarah turned on her heels and walked to the closest shop, which turned out to be the pet shop. "Hello, Missy. What type of animal are ye searching for?" a man with a thick irish accent said.

Sarah pulled out her supply list and looked to see what animals were permitted. It was the choice between a toad, an owl, or a cat. Sarah was highly allergic to cats, and found toads very ugly, and stupid, so she chose an owl.

"Sir, do you have any white owls?" Sarah asked politely.

"Do we ever! Owls are going out of style now, so we have a large selection of them." The man said. He walked from behind the counter, to the back of the store. "Here is our selection." About forty owls, sat in the cage.

"That one is magnificent!" Sarah pointed to a large Snowy owl.

"I can give ye that one for two galleons." The man said.

"I will definitely take him." Sarah said. "And I will name him Snowflake." Sarah pulled out two galleons and handed them to the man. He let the owl out of the cage. The owl flitted about the shop a little, before settling onto Sarah's shoulder.

"Thanks so much for doing business with us!" The man said excitedly as Sarah left the building.

_Hmm.. I need to get a wand. Now where would I get a wand? _While Sarah thought she noticed a little skirmish between two men. She did not think anything of it.

Sarah walked down the alleyway until she saw a store dubbed _Olivanders wands. _The place looked promising so Sarah walked in.

"Hello?" Sarah said when she had been in the shop for a little while, without seeing anyone. No one answered. So she tried the bell sitting on the counter. _ding._

Out of nowhere someone materialized. "Hello, I didn't hear anyone call. I am very sorry, I must be going deaf." The person who had materialized said. It was an old man, though he looked quite young.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for a wand.

"Then you have come to the perfect place. You, to me, are looking like a wand made from redwood, and unicorn hair, would work best for you." The man walked to a shelf and began to shuffle things around.

"Ahh, found it." The owner of the shop pulled out a deep purple and black box. "Here you are." He handed the box to Sarah. She took the box graciously, but she really had no idea of what to do with it.

"I am new to the wizard world; both my parents are Muggles, so I do not know what to do." Sarah said quietly.

"Oh, yes. Just pull it out of the box and wave it around. Just point it that way. I don't want to be zapped again, like last time." The shop owner was pointing the opposite way.

Sarah pulled the wand box open and lifted the wand. Sarah's heart was racing in her chest. She waved the wand in a circle, and a graceful arc lighted the air. "I knew it! It's the perfect one! That's exactly it! I must be a genius!" He was quite excited. "That is the right one for you. It costs ten sickles." The man's voice changed from delighted to an all business demeanor.

Sarah pulled ten sickles from her pocket, and handed it to the shop owner. "Thank you so much for helping me!" Sarah said delightedly. She walked from the shop in exuberance.

Sarah went to the rest of the stores that carried her supplies. Once she had everything she needed she went to find Hagrid.

"Sarah. Where have ye been?" Hagrid said, as she walked up to him.

"I went and bought everything. See I even got an owl." Sarah said excitedly.

"That's a might fine owl yer got there." Sarah smiled brightly.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Sarah said.

"I believe we should head back into the inn." Hagrid said lightly.

"Yes sir." Sarah walked towards the inn entrance.

That night, after Sarah and Hagrid shared a dinner of Pot roast, Sarah Fell asleep. But before she did she found herself saying a prayer. "Thank you God for giving me such an opportunity. Today was a great day." But as Sarah said these words she felt a pang of regret, and sorrow. She felt in her heart that she was wrong, for becoming a witch, but she couldn't be doing anything wrong, in becoming a witch, could she?


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOY ARE ENJOYING IT?**

CHAPTER 4

Sarah walked into the train station with Hagrid. Everybody was staring at them, which made Sarah un-easy. Sarah was having a difficult time carrying her trunks, and her owl, Snowflake.  
"Let me help ya with those, Sarah," Hagrid said kindly as he picked up her trunks.  
"Thanks Hagrid." Sarah just walked carefully as she carried Snowflakes cage.  
"Ye'll be going to platform 9 ¾ quarters ya will." Hagrid announced, as he noticed Sarah was looking around for a train. "Platform 9 ¾ quarters, this wizard world must be insane!" Sarah thought to herself. As she was looking around, there was no platform 9 ¾ quarters.  
"Hagrid, there's no," as Sarah turned around, she noticed Hagrid had left her. In his place were her trunks, but this time they were on a cart. "oh well." She sighed, and she started wheeling her cart.  
"Sir, do you think you could help me find platform 9 ¾ quarters?" Sarah asked one of the train conductors.  
"Platform 9 ¾ quarters?" he asked confusedly. "I've been asked that all day, and each one of them were children like you! I swear, you children are extremely bonkers." And with that, he left.  
"But sir," Sarah cried out, but it was too late. He had left, and was out of earshot.  
How will I find it now? Sarah asked herself. She stood in between platform 9 and 10, hoping somebody would show up, giving her an answer.  
After about 10-15 minutes of waiting, a young girl showed up. She just went through the wall, and disappeared. Sarah was amazed, and she tried it herself.  
Sarah was being warped through, to her, what seemed like space. After a minute, she finally hit the ground again. The sign above her was titled, "9 ¾". "I found it!" Sarah shrieked with excitement.  
Sarah looked around, as she noticed all the children with their parents. Sarah secretly wished that her parents were with her, to wish her good luck on her way to school. But that was never going to happen.  
Since she had nobody to talk to, Sarah just waited for the train to pull into station. Standing there, she never had felt lonelier in her life.  
Sarah was shocked by a tap on her shoulder, she turned around startled. It was a boy. "Hello, I noticed that you were lonely, and you seem like you need somebody to talk to. The name's Scorpius." He held out his hand, and Sarah shook it. "Sarah," she answered back reluctantly.  
Sarah eyed Scorpius. He had Blonde hair, and silvery green eyes, and extremely pale skin. "Scorpius, come along now." A man had come up behind the two, and Sarah only guessed that it must be the boy's father.  
Sarah waited some more, and then the train finally pulled into station. There were cheers of excitement as parents all around Sarah shouted, "Goodbye darling! Be careful, and stay out of trouble!"  
Sarah stepped onto the train, looking down the corridors. Finding an empty compartment, Sarah stepped into it, and unloaded her trunks. She sat down, and it wasn't long before the boy she had run into came to her compartment. "Oh, hello Sarah, would you mind if I sat down here?" Sarah shook her head no, and he sat down.  
"Scorpius, right?" She asked, making sure.  
"Yep, Scorpius Malfoy, that's me. Are you a first year?" questioned Scorpius.  
"Yeah, what about you," Sarah answered back.  
"We're in the same year! How great!" he squealed excitedly.  
"You know Sarah, I think you and I are going to be pretty good friends." He smiled at her, and Sarah smiled back. Sarah was already getting a good vibe about this school. She had just made her first friend, and she was sure she would have many, many more.  
As the train started leaving, Scorpius and Sarah started talking about all the fun they would be having at Hogwarts, and Scorpius filled her in on all the magic things that Sarah knew absolutely nothing about.  
After about five minutes, a girl with reddish-blonde hair, with a tint of brown in it, walked into Sarah's compartment.  
"Excuse me; may I please sit with you? All the other compartments are taken, and there's nowhere else to go." The girl asked.  
"Sure, I don't see why not. Please, sit. My name is Sarah." Sarah responded kindly, patting the seat next to her.  
"Thank you, my name is Rose." Rose held out a hand, and Sarah shook it. Rose sat down next to her.  
Down the corridor, Sarah heard the cry of a witch shouting, "anything from the trolley!" Sarah looked outside the compartment to see what all the hub-hub was about, and surely enough, there was an old witch making her way slowly down the corridor, with a cart full of sweets.  
Sarah walked out of the compartment, to get a better look at the sweet cart. As she walked over, Sarah noticed that another boy, that looked the same age as her, was there. He looked oddly familiar.  
She recognized him in seconds. It was the same boy, Albus; she had met at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. He seemed to remember her too.  
"You're that one girl that I ran into at Madam Malkin's, aren't you? Your name is Sarah right?" he asked her, smiling and laughing about their little encounter.

"Yes, I am I thought you'd forgotten about that, you're Albus aren't you?" Sarah giggled.  
Last time they had met they had run into each other, and had fallen on the ground. Sarah thought she would never meet the boy again, but she was wrong.  
"Since we've met each other again, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what year are you?" Sarah asked, not trying to sound too eager.  
"First year, and you?" he said back, with a curious voice.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous about how this year's going to turn out actually,"  
"Oh don't worry about it. We'll get through this year together," laughed Albus, smiling at Sarah.  
There was just something about that smile that made Sarah feel comfortable. She stared into his eyes for a minute, he stared back into hers. Then Sarah turned to leave, back to her compartment, back to Rose, and Scorpius, on their journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE is Chapter 5 Tell me what you think?**

CHAPTER 5

As Sarah walked down the corridor, she heard excited chattering of other students. Much of it was about the great "Harry Potter" and Sarah had no idea who it was. "I'll just ask Scorpius or Rose about it when I get back."  
Sarah walked down the long corridor, and finally reached her compartment. There Rose and Scorpius didn't seem to be speaking, in fact, it looked like they were having an awkward moment. Sarah opened the door, "oh good you're back!" Rose said cheerily.  
Sarah just nodded and sat down. "Who is Harry Potter?" Sarah questioned.  
Scorpius and Rose just started laughing, Rose was rolling over on the seat, and Sarah started getting embarrassed. Her face turned red as scarlet.  
"What, what's so funny?" a frustrated Sarah asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sarah; it's just funny you don't know who "Harry Potter" is. Well, anyways, he's my uncle." Rose giggled.  
"Do you have any cousins?" questioned Sarah.  
"Yup, three of them there's my older cousin James, my cousin Albus, he's in the same year as us. Then there's little Lily, she'll be joining us in two years." Rose answered.  
The name Albus wrung in Sarah's head. So Albus was her cousin. It looked like Sarah and the Potters were going to be good friends. Sarah smiled to herself, and she stroked her sandy blonde hair.  
"Have you met Albus yet? He's a really nice person; he'd love to be friends with you Sarah." Rose smiled at Sarah, interrupting her daydream.  
"Hmm, oh, what? Oh yes I have actually. I've had a couple of encounters with him." Sarah smiled back.  
"Really, Where?"  
"Oh, I met him at Madam Malkin's Robe shop, back in August. I also just met him again back in the corridor over there." Sarah pointed towards the back of the train car.  
"Oh yes, he was telling me about that, he told me he ran into a girl. We live in the same house you see, because it's a rather large house. He told me that he met a girl with nice blonde hair like yours, and green eyes. He told me he couldn't stop staring into them." Rose elbowed Sarah, winking a little.  
Sarah blushed, "Oh stop it, it's not funny." She said, trying not to laugh.  
Sarah looked towards Scorpius. He started laughing at her, and Sarah was sure he had seen her blush a little. He thought it was just hilarious that Albus might've fallen for her.  
"So did you get anything from the trolley?" Rose changed the subject.  
"Oh no, they didn't have anything good. Or at least I don't know what the food is exactly…." Sarah paused, wrinkling her nose, remembering the shapes, and moving candy.  
Rose's jaw dropped in awe. "Are you kidding? They have just about EVERYTHING good. Come with me, I'll show you." Rose grabbed Sarah's hand and together they marched down the corridor, getting knocked over a couple times by the movement of the train.  
"Anything from the trolley dear?" the old witch asked.  
"Yes, I'll have two chocolate frogs, um, a bag of every flavor beans, and a bag of peppermint toads."  
"Will that be all?" the old witch asked Rose.  
"Yes thank you." Rose gave the witch her money, and took the sweets with her. Sarah followed.  
They got back to their compartment, and Rose handed Sarah a chocolate frog container. Sarah looked into the package, and looked at Rose.  
"Go on, try it." Rose encouraged her.  
Sarah opened the container, and took a bite of the chocolate frog. It was delicious; Sarah finished it all in a couple more bites.  
"Good isn't it?" Rose nodded. Sarah nodded back, and she tried the rest of the sweets. Each of them was just as good as the chocolate frog. Pretty soon, Sarah, Scorpius and Rose fell asleep.  
Hours later, Sarah awoke to the sound of tapping on the compartment door. She looked out the window, it was nearly dark outside. Sarah tapped Rose on the shoulder, and she woke with a start. "Where am I?" Rose looked around, and then she fell back into her seat.  
Rose got up and opened the compartment door; Albus was the one making the tapping sounds. "Yes Albus, what is it?" Rose said impatiently.  
"I just came around to tell you that we all need to change into our school robes, wake up Malfoy and get changed." Albus answered, he looked at Sarah and left.  
"Well, let's get changed into our robes first, and then wake up Scorpius." Rose suggested, Sarah nodded in agreement, and with that they went off to go change.  
Minutes later, the two girls returned to their compartment, in their Hogwarts uniforms and their robes, which would soon have their house crests soon on them. The excitement was definitely filling the train, Sarah could feel it. Rose and Sarah just smiled at each other.  
"Wake up Scorpius, wake up!" Sarah smiled at Scorpius, poking him awake.  
"What? Oh, I guess I should go get changed?" He said, he looked completely dazed, and Sarah started laughing. She just nodded, and he got up and left.  
Sarah and Rose chatted excitedly about Hogwarts while Scorpius left. Once he returned they were sitting together, waiting the remainder of the trip looking out the window, counting down the minutes until they would reach their final destination, Hogwarts.  
Once the train came to a stop, Sarah and Rose squealed with excitement. Scorpius just smiled with them, and the picked up their trunks, and headed off the train. Outside the train waited a tall man, who kept shouting orders. "First years, put your trunks over there, and follow me!" the man pointed at the spot to put the trunks, and made a "follow me" gesture.  
Sarah, Scorpius, and Rose put their trunks in a pile at the spot, and Albus joined up with them. "Oh hello there Albus, come to join us then?" Rose smiled at him, he just nodded his head.  
All the first years got into canoes, Sarah was unsure about it at first, but Albus was encouraging her. He could see that she was worried, and he just nodded his head. "It's okay," he smiled encouragingly at her.  
Sarah stepped into the canoe, and the others followed. They moved slowly across the large lake, the only light they had was a fire-lit lantern. It led the way, and allowed the first-years to look around in awe. Sarah looked up at the beautiful moon, it was a full one.  
"LOOK!" someone in the crowd shouted, and everyone looked above them.  
Sarah looked in amazement; there on top of the cliff was the beautiful castle. So called Hogwarts, it looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Almost like it was out of a photograph, Sarah thought she was dreaming. But she realized now that now was not a dream. It was actually happening, she was a witch.  
Once they hit the shore, all the students hustled to get out of the canoes. They all began winding up the path to get to the entrance to Hogwarts. Sarah and Rose looked at each other, "Aren't you excited?" Rose could not contain the excitement in her voice.  
Sarah was just as equally excited, and they finally reached the gate to Hogwarts. "Two lines please!" the rather large man shouted, and the students shuffled into two lines. They began up the steps, into the giant castle. They castle was surrounded with shrubs, trees, and flowers. Even some kinds that Sarah didn't recognize, it was beautiful.  
They walked inside the castle, Sarah looked around in awe. Staircases moved above them, the paintings seemed to be moving. Sarah thought she was going insane, but Rose leaned over and whispered, "Is it just me or are those paintings moving?" Sarah nodded back. Everyone was speechless. They waited in front of two doors, getting ready to walk into them. Sarah could not wait to see what house she would be sorted in.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE is Chapter 6, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Professor** McGonagall stood in front of the lot of first years and beckoned them into the Dining hall. "Come on children, this way. Hurry, we are behind schedule."

Sarah looked towards Scorpius, and Albus, and Rose. Scorpius, and Rose looked confident, but Albus, on the other hand, looked quite nervous. Sarah whispered harshly, "Albus? Are you okay?"

Albus looked at Sarah and nodded. "I am just wondering what house I will be sorted into. I want to be sorted into Gryffindor, like my father was."

"I want to be sorted into Slytherin, like my father was, but Gryffindor would be nice." Scorpius had enunciated every word.

"I definitely want to be in the same house as you, Sarah!" Rose said excitedly.

"I am not very sure as to what house I want to be sorted into, I want to be sorted into the house that one of you is in. Then I will have friends already." Sarah sounded very hopeful.

"You three!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the atrium, startling the four. "Hurry up; we cannot very well start the sorting without you three."

Sarah, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose scampered into the Dining Hall just as the headmaster was finishing a speech. "Let us make this a wonderful year at Hogwarts, now let the sorting begin." Every person in the hall, except for the first years, who were too busy worrying, burst into cheers.

Suddenly, all became quiet, and everyone looked at a small stool, Professor McGonagall had just sat down. On that stool sat the, ugliest hat Sarah had ever seen in her life.

Everything was oddly silent. It seemed as if every person in the hall was waiting for something, though Sarah was not sure, what.

A rip on the hat, became wide, and started to look like a mouth. The hat twitched. Out of nowhere, the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just, and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

With that the Sorting Hat finished his song. Everyone in the hall burst into loud applause. "This seems quite painless," Sarah said to Scorius, and Albus. "We have just got to try on the hat?"

Scorpius, and Albus looked at Sarah, Rose was tuned into the ceremony. Only Scorpius piped up. "It isn't as easy as that, there is a little more stress."

Sarah sighed deeply. "Like what?" Sarah was starting to worry deeply.

"It isn't that bad, just watch a couple people and you will see." Scorpius, suddenly became quiet.

"Armenia, Serena." Professor McGonagall said, quite loudly. A girl walked up onto the stage. She sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall sat the sorting hat down onto her head.

"Oh my." The hat exclaimed, excitedly. "This girl is daring. She cares for her friends. Hm, I say GRYFFINDOR!" Serena scampered off the stage to the Gryffindor table, to the avail of cheers.

Sarah, was listening to the cheers when, "Blackwell, Sarah." Sarah had not heard her name being called. Albus had to nudge her in the rib.

"Sarah, you name was called." Albus said.

"Oh." Sarah scurried quickly, up to the stage. When she sat on the stool, everyone was looking at her. It was only seconds later, when the stairs disappeared. The hat was on her head.

"Hmm… This may be hard. She has an aura around her, a bright aura that is making it hard for me to know which house to sort her in." Sarah began to panic. Her heart began to beat slower. _What if I get sent home? What if it was all just a silly mistake?_ Sarah thought. She took a deep breath.

It seemed as if everyone in the hall lay in wait to see what would happen to her. The hat was thinking out loud. "Hmm... This cannot be right. I can feel her thoughts just beneath the surface, but I cannot tell which house to put her in."

Sarah began to panic. She was going to be sent home. Professor McGonagall was going to pull the hat off any second, and say something like, "Looks as if there was a mistake." But that didn't happen.

Chatter began to pepper the dining hall. Apparently this had not happened before. Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. "Shut your traps." Everyone shut up.

"Hmm… I am finally getting something. This girl is…quite intelligent, strong, and courageous. Why I believe I have come to a conclusion." The hat stopped talking. He froze. Everyone in the hall held their breath. The hat began talking once again. "I have chosen to put this girl in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat enunciated the word so loud it seemed to bounce off the walls in a dance.

Every person at the Gryffindor table cheered. It was not a regular cheer. It was a cheer of excitement; the Gryffindor kids were excited to have such an anomaly in the Gryffindor house.

Sarah got up from where she sat. She moved off the stage and made way to the Gryffindor table. When Sarah sat down, the guys began asking her questions. None of which Sarah could answer. All the girls at the table looked at Sarah in awe. Sarah did not know what had them all interesting in her.

Sarah tried to answer as many questions as she could until she heard "Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor McGonagall looked at the list again to make sure she had read the name right. "You're related to the Malfoys?" McGonagall said worriedly.

Scorpius nodded and said, "Don't worry Professor McGonagall I won't be a nuisance. I promise." Professor McGonagall, as well as most of the other teachers sighed loudly. Scorpius sat on the stool.

"Oh! I know, Slytherin!" Sarah became disappointed. She would not be in the same house as Scorpius. But they could still hang out, on free time.

"Can Slytherins, and Gryffindor students hang out?" Sarah whispered across the table to a girl who looked to be about a fourth year.

"Yeah. The feud that went on for about ten years is over, Harry Potter ended it, when he defeated Voldemort."

"Who is that?" Sarah said.

Everyone in close proximity gasped. Apparently this Voldemort fellow was widely known. "I saw you hanging out with that Potter boy, Albus. Ask him he'll tell you."

Sarah said, "Okay…" and quieted down. She sat in silence for a long while.

Suddenly, Sarah noticed two people sit beside her. "Hello Sarah." A boy said.

"Hello, Sarah." A girl said. It was Albus and Rose.

"Hello!" Sarah had not noticed any of their names being called. She had been too occupied in her mind to hear.

"Are you ready to enjoy our first meal at Hogwarts?" Rose said. Sarah had not noticed how hungry she was until Rose had said something.

"I am starving, so I cannot wait to eat." When she finished her sentence food appeared on the table, almost as if by magic, which it was.

"I bet our year at Hogwarts will be amazing!" Albus said quite loudly, so everyone could hear.

"You betcha!" All the Potter and Weasly children said at the top of their lungs. Everyone looked at the Gryffindor table; everyone cheered.

Sarah began to pile her plate with food. When she took her first bite, her mouth exploded with pleasure. The food was so magnificent, that she almost got up and did a dance.

Sarah, Albus, and Rose talked for the duration of the dinner. They lost track of time. The only thing they thought about was the fun they were going to have that year.

The Dining hall began to slowly quiet down. Sarah, Albus, and Rose followed the Head boy to their house. When they reached the common room, Sarah and Rose wished Albus a good night and went up to the girl's rooms.


End file.
